Night Raid
Night Raid is the heroic organization from the anime and manga Akame ga Kill!. It is one of the covert divisions of the Revolutionary Army. History Night Raid's main function is to handle intelligence and assassinations within the capital of the Empire. In addition, the members of Night Raid are charged with the retrieval of any Teigu discovered in order to boost the combat effectiveness of the Rebel Army. When not under direct orders from the HQ, Night Raid opens itself as an "assassins for hire" firm to the general public. However, they do not take just any job from just anyone and will often investigate both the client and target's background in order to avoid possible deception and traps. Night Raid normally operates at night (hence the name). Their former base was located 10 km from the capital in the mountains, but they were forced to relocate after Team Stylish's attack in fear of being discovered. Night Raid is composed of two groups. One works within the city (led by Najenda), while another handles the surrounding lands beyond the walls of the capital. The division outside the capital was completely destroyed by the "Three Beasts", its only survivor being Chelsea who was soon transferred to Night Raid's capital group. The number of members in that group, in addition to whether or not they used Teigu, are currently unknown. Although Chelsea has hinted that they had the same lively disposition as the current team which ultimately led to their downfall. In order to oppose Night Raid, the Empire created two special units, the Jaegers and Wild Hunt, both of which have caused Night Raid considerable losses in skirmishes. Despite their heroic deeds the members of Night Raid do not see themselves as heroes, for they only accept/carry out tasks that are paid to them and not doing their deeds out of pure goodness, belief in just cause or principle of virtue. The End In both anime and manga, Night Raid finally does succeed in overthrowing the corrupt empire. After the empire is undone, The revolutionary army took over and transitioned the empire to autonomous federalized republic. With Najenda now new leader of the republic, she orders Night Raid to be dissolved. Because Night Raid's activities involved high-profile sabotages and assassinations, Najenda and her newly formed council from Revolutionary Army deemed that Night Raid's existence and deed must never be known. Along with the organization all heroic deeds of Night Raid's members (although they did not see themselves as such) have faded into the abyss of history and public will never know of its existence. The survivor's final status: * Tatsumi: in the original manga he does live, but he has to spend rest of his life as the human trapped in a dragon body. * Mine: Retires into a rural area where she, Dragon-Tatsumi and their child would live quietly and happily ever after. * Akame: Moves to new region with new identity to recuperate the side effect of her deadly Teigu, and hopefully start a new life. * Najenda: She would be very busy leading a new republic... Members The current members of Night Raid's Capital sub-division. With the destruction of the group responsible for activities beyond the capital walls, the following members are believed to be all that is left of Night Raid. *Akame *Bulat *Chelsea *Leone *Lubbock *Mine *Najenda *Sheele *Susanoo *Tatsumi Surviving members *Akame *Mine *Najenda *Tatsumi Deceased Members from Night Raid that were killed during missions since the start of the story. *Sheele (Killed by Imperial Guard's Seryu) *Bulat (Killed by Three Beasts' Liver) *Chelsea (Killed by Jaegers' Kurome and her puppets) *Lubbock (Killed by Wild Hunt's Izou) *Susanoo (Destroyed by Jaegers' General Esdeath) *Leone (Killed by Prime Minister Honest) *Members of the outskirts group of Night Raid; their identities are currently unknown (Killed by the Three Beasts) Teigu Currently within Possession *Incursio - Formerly owned by Gensei | Bulat | Used by Tatsumi Formerly within Possession *Cross Tail (Lubbock's; Captured by the Empire) *Extase (Sheele's; Currently with the Revolutionary Army) *Gaea Foundation (Chelsea's; Destroyed by Jaegers' Kurome) *Lionelle (Leone's; Destroyed by Prime Minister Honest) *Murasame - (Akame's; Destroyed by Jaegers' General Esdeath) *Pumpkin (Mine's; Destroyed after overheating) *Susanoo (Najenda's; Destroyed by Jaegers' General Esdeath) Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:False Antagonist Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lethal Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Special Agents Category:Outright Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Good